


срази врагов моих

by corageddon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corageddon/pseuds/corageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грантер осознаёт, на что готов пойти ради Анжольраса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	срази врагов моих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fight thou against them that fight against me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715081) by [StripySock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripySock/pseuds/StripySock). 



> название — строка из псалма 34:1.

Узоры древесины на столешнице были совсем мелкие, вблизи можно было разглядеть каждый изгиб и завиток. Грантер думал, что, пожалуй, слишком много времени провёл за этим столом. Стол и сейчас служил ему опорой, но был слишком неудобен, когда вино не смягчало ощущения.  
В углу помещения Анжольрас и Комбефер вполголоса вели горячий спор, и по старой привычке Грантер повернул голову к ним, чтобы лучше слышать. Когда Анжольрас связывался с другими группами, когда говорил с рабочими, которые уже сформировали свои сообщества, он предпочитал ходить один. Комбеферу никогда не нравилось такое положение дел, и он напоминал Анжольрасу, что повсюду могли быть шпионы, кто угодно мог за ним наблюдать.  
— Это опасно, — заявлял он решительно. — Анжольрас, когда я иду куда-нибудь по твоему приказу, ты настаиваешь, чтобы я шёл вместе с Жоли, с Леглем, с любым, у кого есть на это время. Товарищ, готовый прикрыть тебе спину — неоценимый помощник в нашем деле, это твои слова, ты сам всегда советуешь нам не ходить поодиночке.  
— Так и есть, — согласился Анжольрас, но пожал плечами. — Однако срок уже близок, Комбефер, он надвигается с неумолимой поспешностью. У нас больше нет времени быть осторожными, каждый должен делать всё, что в его силах. Ты слишком важен, чтобы играть роль простого защитника, оруженосца. Я отправлюсь один, потому что так нужно. Порознь мы покроем гораздо большее расстояние.  
Комбефер вздохнул, но не отвечал довольно долго.  
— Если мы лишимся тебя, — наконец сказал он напрямик, — если мы лишимся тебя, будь тому виной безрассудный нож карманника или нападение полицейского шпиона, — мы лишимся всего. Мы потерпим поражение. — Слова его были продуманны, взвешенны, и особенно убедительны оттого, что исходили от человека, не склонного ни к глупостям, ни к преувеличениям. — Подумай об этом, Анжольрас, хотя бы только сегодня. Мне не нравятся слухи, что гуляют по улицам — о возможной засаде, о людях, которые, напившись вина, ждут твоего визита и попытаются убедить тебя свернуть с пути.  
Грантер тяжело поднялся из-за стола и оперся обеими руками о крепкое дерево.  
— Я пойду с тобой, если ты не намерен по примеру Лукреция презреть смерть, — сказал он и улыбнулся, без стеснения обнажая пожелтевшие зубы. — Анжольрас, я пойду с тобой, я буду тебе защитником, как Бриарей был защитником Зевсу, подобно Церберу, не подпущу тебя к царству мёртвых. Пусть нападают по двое, по трое разом, и сила в моих мускулах, внушительный вид и умение сражаться не позволят им и близко подойти; а если подведут, так я дохну на неприятелей, и пусть Дионис сразит их. Вино, как-никак, благородный напиток, пригодный для многого. Неважно, будь то виноград, солод, хмель — свою работу они сделают, воспламенят мою кровь, придадут скорости удару, меткости — прицелу!  
— Нет. — Даже не взглянув в его сторону, Анжольрас сгрёб со стола бумаги и принялся просматривать, откладывая некоторые для сохранения, другие — для сожжения. — Мне не нужны няньки, и особенно — такие, как ты, которые будут привлекать внимание своей пьяной отрыжкой, потому что не способны вести себя тихо, когда нужно.  
— О, я буду тихим, Анжольрас. Тихо, тихо я буду ступать, столь бесшумно, что ты и не заметишь, что кто-то идёт за тобой след в след, тенью крадётся, воплощённая тьма египетская, как сказал бы Жеан, и пока ты говоришь со своими соотечественниками, рвущимися в бой товарищами, пока болтаешь о неотложных делах, для которых настало время, я буду Педием — пройду с тобой твой путь и не стану слушать твоих слов, подобно слуге Исаии, вошедшему в притчи.  
— Подумай над этим, Анжольрас, — мягко сказал Комбефер. — Грантер шутит, но ещё одна пара рук, да к тому же сильных, не будет лишней.  
— Грантеру нельзя доверять, — прервал его Анжольрас нетерпеливо. — Как я могу довериться человеку, который не способен понять, насколько это дело важно и срочно, который строит из себя шута и, без сомнений, запутается в собственных ногах, шагнув к бутылке. У меня есть всё необходимое, — он коснулся большого кармана своего сюртука, — и я сумею постоять за себя, если в том возникнет необходимость.  
— Сумеешь ли ты убить? — вопросил Грантер. — Раньше, чем придёт время, хочу я сказать. Запятнаешь свои чистые белые руки чужой кровью прежде, чем это станет неизбежно? Думал ли ты об итоге, который повлечёт за собой пуля, пробившая грудь, сталь, пронзившая сердце? Nosce te ipsum, как сказал старик в борделе, отказавшись платить вперёд.  
— Больше, чем ты, — холодно ответил Анжольрас и отвёл взгляд от Грантера, который почувствовал, как быстро заколотилось его сердце. Непокорное, обычно ничем не заявлявшее о себе, сейчас оно заходилось в груди, вынуждая Грантера настаивать.  
— Возьми меня, Анжольрас, — сказал он, раскинув руки в стороны. — Разве ты отвергнешь инструмент только потому, что он несовершенен? Любой садовник посчитает тебя глупцом, если ты откажешься от тупой мотыги, предпочтя остаться без мотыги вовсе. Возьми кинжал сейчас и выброси, когда станет ненужным, — и, перечисляя пользу, которую мог бы принести, он почувствовал тяжёлый взгляд Комбефера на своём лице, заметил, как Анжольрас молча пожал плечами, и с новым рвением бросился в атаку. — Ты говоришь, что не можешь доверять мне, ты ставишь мне в вину, что пламя революции не пылает в моей груди, полагаешь, что без него я лишь пустая оболочка, порожний сосуд; но разве это помешает моим кулакам, моему внезапному желанию принести пользу? Поверь, если нужно, что я начинаю заново, с чистого листа, безгрешный, принявший крещение Савл, благодаря тебе превратившийся в Павла.  
— Возьми его, — настоял Комбефер. — Он не один из нас, — и Грантер улыбнулся, чтобы скрыть, как загрохотало сердце о рёбра и с какой глубокой болью оно сжалось, — по крайней мере, на словах, — добавил Комбефер с тенью улыбки, и боль стала чуть легче. — Но я могу поручиться за него: он придёт тебе на помощь, как подобает другу.  
— О, Комбефер изображает меня настоящим Памфилом, а я буду настоящим псом, — добавил Грантер, насмехаясь над собственной мольбой; на лице Анжольраса теперь появилось такое выражение, что Грантер не мог встретить его взгляд, и вместо этого уставился на его руки, сжимающие бумагу. — Задание есть задание. Сопровождение, не более того. Я не обещаю изменить своим убеждениям или слать письма в Эфес, только пару рук и дурно потраченную юность, честно наградившую меня этим разбитым носом да сломанной челюстью за то, что корчил из себя дурака слишком долго и упрямо. Усвоим же урок Плиния-старшего: удача может улыбаться наглецам, но чрезмерная наглость скорее обернётся удачей противника. И кроме того, мы с Комбефером возражаем оба, так пристало ли тебе быть Алкуином и отвергать глас народа?  
— Ну хорошо же, — сказал Анжольрас, и перевёл оценивающий взгляд с Комбефера на Грантера.  
— Мрамор поддался, Лаокоон шагнул со своего пьедестала. Мудрое решение. Теперь я пойду попрошу нашу несравненную, неоценимую мадам Гюшлу одолжить мне какую-нибудь деревянную рапиру её покойного супруга и взамен пообещаю отведать её супа и при этом непрестанно улыбаться — сам Ясон на пиру был не так безмятежен, как я, ибо я рискую принять смерть от протухшей неделю назад рыбы.  
Оставив Анжольраса и Комбефера тихо переговариваться, он направился к вдове, и она взглянула на него старыми, мутными глазами и погрозила ему пальцем.  
— Ах, дрянной ты мальчишка, — сказала она, и он покорился, как и подобает молодости, старческим прихотям. — Ты перепугал Матлоту своими завываниями и разговорами. Смотри у меня, будь осторожнее впредь.  
— Я постараюсь, — заверил он и попросил одолжить ему старую рапиру, которую использовал её муж, учитель фехтования. Вздыхая о старых временах, она отдала ему рапиру, которую он принял с благодарностью и вскоре присоединился к Анжольрасу, ждавшему его у двери. Тот коротко кивнул ему, и они отправились.  
Грантер не знал, какое задание Анжольрас дал себе и с кем должен был встречаться; Анжольрас не счёл нужным сообщать ему эти детали, и Грантер не держал на него за это обиды. Имена бы для него не значили ничего; задание не вызвало бы у него желания помочь — он не видел себя тем, чья рука повлекла бы разрушения или выковала будущее. Он повторял собой образ падших богов, отвернувшихся от надежды; таким создала его природа, таким он вылепил себя сам.  
Вместо этого он подстроил свои шаги под шаг Анжольраса, ступая одновременно с ним, изменяя свою походку так, чтобы и поступью, и временем соответствовать ритму, который задавал Анжольрас. Анжольрас шёл быстро, уверенно, явно зная, куда ведёт, и Грантер подумал мимоходом, почему они не взяли фиакр. Впрочем, Анжольрас ходил по этим улицам изо дня в день и, будто ведомый инстинктом, знал, где нужно повернуться, а где — уклониться. Спина его была прямой, как путь, проделываемый пулей, в светлых волосах путались остатки солнечных лучей, притягивая глаз, а сам Анжольрас будто не замечал окружающий мир. Он дышал спокойно и ровно; а Грантер, который в пору не столь давно минувшей юности усердно тренировался и по сей день ещё порой наслаждался силой своего тела, когда бывал трезв, теперь сам не заметил, как запыхался. Он решил держаться на шаг позади и наблюдать за всем вокруг.  
Один раз Анжольрас обернулся к нему, и его прямой насмешливый взгляд будто бы спрашивал, почему Грантер ещё здесь, словно он ожидал, что Грантер испарится, затеряется вдалеке, стоит им только покинуть заполнившиеся сумерками помещения «Коринфа»; и всё то же странное ощущение поднялось в груди Грантера, заполнило собой пустую полость, где обычно гнездился цинизм: то было ощущение цели. Он не мог до конца понять, что это за чувство, но неприятным оно не казалось, и он без колебаний добавил его к прочим причинам, заставлявшим его возвращаться в общество этих глупцов, готовых впустую рисковать жизнями. Анжольрас, впрочем, ничего не сказал, берёг дыхание для ходьбы, и Грантер всё так же следовал за ним, будто Арго за своим хозяином.  
Он не ожидал, что опасения Комбефера на самом деле сбудутся, посчитал их всего лишь пустой предосторожностью, но они оказались правдивы. Три тёмные фигуры выступили из сумерек: на их лица были повязаны платки, а у двоих были ещё и низко надвинутые шляпы, поля которых скрывали черты лиц в тени. Беспрепятственно маневрируя в людском потоке, они подобрались ближе, будто набегающие на солнце облака. Грантер собрался было предупредить Анжольраса, но по напряжённой линии плеч понял, что тот уже и сам знал. Место, где должна была состояться встреча, было уже близко, и Грантер, не обладая достаточными сведениями, мог только предполагать, кто были эти люди. Предатели? Провокаторы? Полиция? Он не знал, да и не стремился узнать. С беспечным видом он ускорил шаг и снова оказался рядом с Анжольрасом, и заглянул ему в лицо в ожидании указаний. Анжольрас потряс головой и продолжил идти, и, лишённый свободы действий, Грантер в очередной раз последовал за ним. Он видел, как белая рука потянулась к карману, и вздрогнул, осознав, что лежало внутри, что Анжольрас не хотел убивать, но сила горевших в нём идеалов не позволила бы и ему самому пасть жертвой убийц.  
Будь он один, он бы уже сделал свой ход, бросился в драку и заставил их выдать свои истинные намерения. Но, как и его сдержанные шаги, его воля теперь тоже находилась во власти Анжольраса, цеплялась за его силу, как омела цепляется за дуб. Когда Анжольрас остановился и трое их преследователей приблизились, Грантер выпрямил руку, которой сжимал рапиру, и подумал, что лучше бы у него была трость-шпага. Рядом Анжольрас сделал вдох, и Грантер замер в ожидании приказа. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Анжольрас кивнул, а затем негромко приказал приготовиться.  
— Мы не сдадимся без боя, — произнёс Анжольрас, и в голосе его прозвенел лёд, будто он узнал своих противников. — Это они сломали Фредерику спину и сделали его парализованным и беспомощным, как ребёнок.  
— Желаешь, чтобы я прикончил их? — спросил Грантер, и собственные слова показались ему тяжёлыми и чужими. Он чувствовал, как по коже расползается знакомая холодная тишина, чувство, которого он когда-то жаждал, которым наслаждался, чувство, когда страх и неуверенность покидают его и остаётся только расчёт. Когда-то он так чувствовал себя на ринге мсьё Шарбонно.  
Он заметил, как Анжольрас коротко качнул головой и выдохнул:  
— Нет. Мы не такие, как они. Но не дай им легко отделаться.  
Когда приказ наконец был отдан, Грантер был готов. Краем глаза он видел, как один из нападавших приблизился к Анжольрасу, который держался вполне уверенно — значит, Грантеру осталось двое. С холодной ясностью момента перед сражением он оценил их — высокие, широкоплечие, на вид — умелые бойцы, лица искажены злобой, кулаки сжаты и наготове. Его деревянная рапира рядом с ними выглядела жалко. Эти мужчины не походили на фехтовальщиков, которые делают быстрые выпады и отскакивают назад, как рыбки в ручье; эти мужчины наносили удары, избивали, забивали до смерти. Он дрался с такими и раньше, но никогда — так, под началом кого-то знакомого, с простым и ясным осознанием, что он умрёт раньше, чем допустит, чтобы они нанесли вред — у него не было времени оценивать эту мысль, но он знал, что это правда, ощущал ледяной укол того чувства, что змеёй пробралось в его грудь и незаметно лишило его возможности дышать.  
Он принял стойку и поднял свою рапиру. Шанс удержать их на расстоянии — вот всё, чего он хотел в тот момент, выиграть достаточно времени — всё, что ему было нужно. Старые движения вернулись с лёгкостью, тело выпрямилось и сбросило напряжение, когда он прогнал приятный туман, обычно застилавший его мысли, распрямил спину, вытянул, разминая, руки и ноги. Он стукнул по руке первого нападающего, почти легко, почти игриво, на пробу, чтобы прежде, чем бросаться в бой, проверить, с какой скоростью сможет двигаться, и отметил, как тот оскалился. Они обходили его кругами, плавно, небрежно, явно привычные к драке, искали бреши в его защите, и, повинуясь всплывшему в памяти опыту, он атаковал первым, уходя в сторону, чтобы лишить их преимущества, вовлечь первого в драку, один на один, никаких больше игр. Грантер безжалостно обрушил на него град ударов. Рапира со свистом рассекала воздух, и толстый, утяжелённый конец её со шлепками бил о плоть в тишине, нарушаемой только шумом движений Анжольраса и его противника.  
Мсье Гюшлу, может, и был учителем фехтования, но рапира, которую Грантеру дала его жена, была сделана не из одного только ясеня — конец её был утяжелён свинцом, превращая её в устрашающее, опасное оружие, которым, если использовать его правильно, можно было не просто избить до синяков, но даже забить до смерти. Грантер вознёс хвалу предусмотрительности мадам Гюшлу, безжалостно нанося удары, стараясь держать обоих противников в поле зрения и радуясь, что они до сих пор не попытались наброситься на него вдвоём. Когда, описав оружием дугу, он ухитрился нанести одному из них такой удар по голове, что тот повалился на землю, будто груда камней, Грантер позволил себе перевести дух и поверил, что вскоре всё будет кончено.  
Всего несколько мгновений спустя он осознал свою глупость и проклял давно забытые инстинкты. В тот момент, когда он расслабился и отвлёкся на падение первого противника, второй воспользовался открывшейся возможностью и, на мгновение подставившись под удар, бросился вперёд. Сжав кулак, он ударил Грантера по руке; рука коротко вспыхнула болью, и следом за ней пришла ярость, но оружие уже выпало из ослабевших пальцев и было пинком отброшено в сторону, а сам Грантер отпрыгнул назад. Безоружный, стоя напротив своего противника, он оценил взглядом разделявшие их три дюйма и сделал глубокий вдох. В конце концов, он знал не только фехтование; он также мог вести и кулачный бой. Секунду они кружили друг против друга, пытаясь в это короткое мгновение углядеть в другом слабые места, затем противник бросился на него, преодолев расстояние одним огромным шагом, и Грантер едва успел вскинуть руку, чтобы защититься от летящего в его лицо кулака.  
Он совсем растерял навык: долгие жаркие дни, полные вина и безделья, взяли верх над его телом, и теперь тяжёлое дыхание выдавало противнику его слабость. Грантер бросился в сторону, блокируя удар, перекатился и снова вскочил на ноги так быстро, как только мог, но не сумел совсем избежать следующего удара, который пришёлся ему по уху. Голова взорвалась белой болью, и эта боль разъярила его и заново наполнила жаждой победы. Оправившись от двух ударов, вынудивших его отступить, он снова бросился вперёд, вскидывая с небрежной лёгкостью левую руку — преимущество, которого часто недоставало другим; и когда противник уклонился, он с силой выбросил вперёд правый кулак. Не будь его противник хорошо натренирован, такой мощный удар в живот мог бы окончить схватку, выбив из него весь воздух, лишив дыхания — но он инстинктивно напряг мышцы, смягчив удар. Тем не менее, Грантер снова собрался, и противник теперь опасался его, снова кружил на расстоянии, вскинув кулаки, измеряя злым взглядом, будто оценивая заново.  
Грантер ухмыльнулся, помня о втором своём преимуществе. Внешность противника нельзя было назвать неприятной: черты его были грубые, тяжёлые, но в нём была животная притягательность, которая наверняка нравилась женщинам. И нос у него был красивый — хорошо этот нос сохранился, учитывая род занятий его владельца. Он наверняка не захочет, чтобы этот нос ему сломали. Грантеру нос ломали несколько раз, да он никогда и не был красавцем. Он защищал своё лицо лишь потому, что за ним находились его мозги, к которым он имел мимолётную и не особо пылкую привязанность; но уродство до определённой степени давало ему возможность рискнуть собой, и полученный приказ того требовал.  
Короткая передышка позволила ему восстановить дыхание, и, отбросив ожидание, он ринулся вперёд. Они были не на ринге, здесь не было правил, не было запретов бить в определённые места, не было джентльменского соглашения беречь будущих наследников. Взаимные удары посыпались с новой силой. Грантер почувствовал, как кровь из рассечённой губы ручейком сбегает по подбородку, и нанёс удар, который к завтрашнему дню превратит лицо его противника в один опухший синяк. Воздух от запаха пота казался тяжёлым и едким. У Грантера не было времени бросить взгляд на Анжольраса или даже подумать, как он там держится, — он двинул кулаком оппоненту в бок, а следом нанёс удар в подбородок. Удар разбил ему костяшки, рука была вся мокрая от крови, и это, как удар по голове, снова его разозлило, заново наполнило энергией; стоит почуять кровь, и кажется, теперь уже не сумеешь остановиться, пока вся она не прольётся тебе под ноги.  
Это было приятно. Может, в этом и была цель. Чувствовал ли Анжольрас себя так же, когда представлял, что Париж поднимается в ответ на его призыв? Наполнялись ли его вены такой же пьянящей жестокостью? Грантер сомневался в этом, пока с заново приобретённой механической точностью снова замахивался и наносил удары. Его враг покачивался почти комично, защищаясь от ударов Грантера безвольными руками, будто слабо пытался удержаться за воздух. Обнажённая человечность, что открывалась под его ударами, восхищала; по всему телу разливался скрытый соблазн поддаться более сильной воле и дать ей вести себя. Бездумно Грантер продолжал бить уже побеждённого, не способного даже поднять руку противника, пока не поскользнулся на мокрой земле и вместе с ним не повалился на землю.  
Когда они упали, Грантер остановился, пульсирующая в его венах красная ярость унялась, уступив место вялому, блёклому отвращению. К чему — он едва ли понимал. К тяжёлому теплу лежащего под ним тела, к медленно разливающейся боли, или к собственным перепачканным кровью рукам; возможно даже, к Анжольрасу, который, сам того не зная, дал ему позволение сбросить на несколько минут своё праздное безделье и передать контроль безумцу. Он уже не мог вспомнить, почему это сделал; от желудка к горлу подкатила волна кислой желчи.  
Он сглотнул её и стерпел жжение в горле, расслабил мышцы и взглянул на лежавшего под ним человека, безо всякой причины коснулся вдруг рукой его лица, смазал кровь, и лишь потом поднялся на ноги. Он поднял взгляд на силуэт Анжольраса, выделяющийся на фоне быстро темнеющего неба: лицо его было скрыто тенью, он просто стоял рядом. Грантер заново осознал, что его руки в крови, что стоило Анжольрасу только сказать слово, и он тут же бросился исполнять, перейдя все границы желаемого и необходимого. То, что он сделал, многое говорило о нём; и страх заструился по его венам в ту же секунду, как он это понял. Он торопливо затолкал эти мысли глубоко внутрь, чтобы не пришлось на них смотреть и сознавать, как они его пугают. Взамен он снова вытащил наружу и надел привычный образ Грантера, прикрыл им стук своего сердца и жажду в груди, отбивавшую ритм глупой надежды, безымянное чувство, которое он не смел распутать, на которую боялся взглянуть вблизи.  
Он поднялся на ноги; увидел, как Анжольрас смотрит с неподвижным лицом на побеждённых — двое из них уже пришли в себя и пытались уволочь прочь товарища. Повисла долгая тишина, нарушаемая только влажным кашлем. Грантер, осознавая ужас зрелища, обыденно повёл плечами, поправил разорванный жилет, потрогал ушибленную челюсть — что угодно, лишь бы не встречаться с Анжольрасом глазами.  
Он знал, что когда Анжольрас заговорит, всё пойдёт прахом. Что Анжольрас примет его действия за защиту Франции, за некий жест веры, некий признак того, что Грантер принял их убеждения всем сердцем; и от мысли о том, что может случиться дальше, у него задрожали колени. Что Анжольрас, со всей пылкостью встретив в нём эту перемену, которой на самом деле не случилось, зайдёт дальше, безжалостно сдерёт слой за слоем тонкую оболочку, за которой скрываются мысли Грантера, и увидит спрятанную под ней пустоту, наполненную тянущей болью и желанием, которого не понимал даже сам Грантер; и мысль о том, что эти хрупкие уродливые помыслы откроются не только Анжольрасу, но и его собственным глазам, была невыносима.  
Поэтому Грантер заговорил первым, вырвал слова из ниоткуда, вытащив из кармана платок и протягивая его Анжольрасу с насмешливой ухмылкой.  
— Как раз то, что нужно перед ужином. Хорошая уличная потасовка. Драку я нахожу столь же полезной для пищеварения, как и выпивку — так что прими мою благодарность за предоставленный повод.  
И этого было достаточно. Анжольрас отвернулся, выбросил его из своих мыслей, поставил, возможно, на одну полку с людьми, которые наслаждались жестокостью, для которых она была развлечением, а не необходимостью в борьбе за будущее. Она была не похожа на весёлые стычки Баореля; она была темнее, уродливее. Возможно, некое чувство, посвящённое Грантеру, на мгновение промелькнуло внутри Анжольраса, осветилось теплом его веры в лучшее, и именно поэтому Анжольрас отвернулся прочь, не высказав ни одобрения, ни осуждения, как будто, обманувшись в лучших чувствах, он решил на сей раз стерпеть человека, что шёл с ним рядом, невзирая на пропасть между ними.  
Сбитые костяшки сочились кровью, и руки тоже были все в крови. Пульсировал болью левый глаз — опухнет к утру, — и болезненно сжимался желудок. Грантер всё ещё чувствовал призрачное сопротивление человека, защищающегося от его кулаков, то беззвучно бурлящее внутри знание о том, на что он готов пойти за один одобрительный взгляд. И он поклялся, что в следующий раз позволит Анжольрасу идти одному.


End file.
